


Misunderstandings stemming from contrasting courting styles.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryohei is an excellent problem-solver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings stemming from contrasting courting styles.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for November 16, 2008.

One fine afternoon, Sasagawa Ryohei dropped by the Varia headquarters in Italy (as always), made a very noisy beeline straight for Lussuria’s office (as always) and made a terrifying discovery.

 

“Hey, hey, this is extremely weird!”

 

“Hmm? What is it, dahling~?”

 

“You don’t have a last name!”

 

While this would have been the cue for Lussuria to explain that it wasn’t all that important, especially for a fabulous fag like himself (a man that is now a lady must be reborn like a phoenix, after all, and that mean’s changing one’s name), but throughout the course of his very strange relationship with the Vongola Family’s Sun Guardian, he had learned that it was useless to talk about complicated things like that. And, true enough, Ryohei pretty much destroyed all hope of having an enlightening conversation with his Extreme Indignation. By the time Xanxus, the grump, came storming down with his guns blazing, ready to shoot up the nuisance, Ryohei was already on the way out with a very loud and passionate promise to have things fixed by tomorrow.

 

Tomorrow found Ryohei marching right back into Lussuria’s office, and shoving a clipboard in the kickboxer’s face. The words **FAMILY REGISTRY** blazed across the top of the first page.

 

“Here! Now you can have mine!”

 

It would be years before Lussuria stopped bragging to each and every member of the Varia, new AND old, how he was married to such a real, gorgeous and gallant man. On the main family end of things, no one had the heart to tell Kyoko why that eccentric transvestite friend of her older brother’s insisted upon calling her ‘sister dear’.


End file.
